Un sitio, una imagen, un sentimiento alentador
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Hay algo que Teddy ha esperado hacer desde hace tiempo. Pero es cuando llega su tercer año que puede realizar ese pequeño deseo. Aunque en el camino, le pese un poco recordar.


_**Renuncia de derechos: **__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro._

_Este One es para el Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

**Un sitio, una imagen, un sentimiento alentador.**

Finalmente era de tercer año.

Aunque resultara difícil de entender, Teddy Lupin había esperado ese curso con verdadera ansiedad, incluso más que los regalos de Navidad de cada año.

De acuerdo, quizá eso era exagerar. Pero de verdad, el chiquillo quería llegar a ese curso, lo había deseado desde que su padrino le contara una y mil historias sobre su padre, al que por desgracia, no tuvo oportunidad de conocer. Él y su madre eran los héroes que lo ayudaban a dormir al ser parte de los cuentos que le contara la abuela, eso antes de enterarse que muchas de sus proezas eran auténticas.

Todo porque finalmente era octubre. Y quería visitar Hogsmeade.

Recordaba que la abuela Andrómeda lo había mirado con mucha atención la mañana que recibieron la lechuza de Hogwarts con la carta de ese año, todo porque al pararse de la mesa del comedor, él se tambaleó y cayó, con todo y su silla. Tal parecía que la abuela temía que en el pueblo le pasara algo igual o peor. Pero firmó la autorización, aunque a regañadientes. Y eso ya era algo.

Además, así cumpliría un deseo frustrado. Su padrino siempre le prometía llevarlo a Hogsmeade, pero hasta la fecha no había podido: parecía que siempre se le atravesaba algo que lo alejaba, como una misión con los aurores o que uno de sus hijos necesitara una visita urgente a San Mungo (casi siempre era James, ese niño era tremendo). Tenía tantas, tantas ganas de _verla_ de cerca…

—Lupin, baja de tu nube y atiende.

Teddy dio un respingo. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque agradable, no toleraba las distracciones en su clase. Respirando hondo, el muchachito se concentró.

Al salir, a nadie le sorprendió que Teddy hubiera conseguido diez puntos para Hufflepuff por ejecutar como era debido el encantamiento de desarme. Tenía talento para la asignatura.

Muchos se preguntaban qué hacía en la casa de los justos y leales, cuando apenas con leer un par de veces los apuntes se aprendía todo; además, había que ver lo astuto que era para escabullirse de cualquier problema al ejecutar una de sus escasas pero geniales bromas. Y para colmo, era lo suficientemente arrojado como para jugar de golpeador, a sabiendas de que una blugder podía romperle la nariz si no la bateaba a tiempo.

La cuestión quedaba resuelta cuando lo veían esforzarse por no tropezar cada dos por tres, incluso en sitios donde no se veía nada que pudiera causar dichos tropiezos.

—Lupin, por Merlín, ¡ten más cuidado! —masculló un compañero de curso, cuando bajando la escalera rumbo al Gran Comedor, dio un traspié y lo empujó contra la pared.

—Lo siento, lo siento…

A Teddy ya le daba igual que se quejaran de su torpeza. Le era tan normal como el poder cambiarse el color del pelo, así que no se molestaba. Solo se disculpaba, sonreía y seguía como si nada.

Sus compañeros, muy a su pesar, no podían enfadarse con él más de cinco minutos. Era demasiado amable con todo el mundo.

—¿Listo para mañana, Ted? —le preguntó otro compañero al estar cenando.

—Sí, claro, lo he esperado toda la vida.

—¡No seas exagerado! —exclamó esta vez una compañera de curso, para luego echarse a reír.

Teddy se encogió de hombros. No le importaba si no le creían.

La mañana siguiente, tal como Teddy había deseado, fue despejada, aunque un poco ventosa. El camino hacia el pueblo era un poco largo, pero como iba solo, no se amedrentó. Sus compañeros de dormitorio lo habían invitado a ir con ellos a Las Tres Escobas, y les preguntó si no les importaba verlos allí más tarde, que tenía algo qué hacer. Los otros niños aceptaron sin preguntar, porque aunque les agradara, no dejaba de ser un poco raro a veces.

Teddy recorrió la calle principal, mirando apenas a ambos lados los escaparates, aunque de vez en cuando se quedaba embobado con alguno, como el de Honeydukes (tenía que comprar una gran barra de chocolate después) o una pequeña librería que anunciaba el último éxito en novelas de aventuras (vaya, debía pasar a preguntar). Finalmente, en las afueras, revisó los letreros con indicaciones y tomó un sendero poco transitado que, después de un rato, lo dejó mirar aquello por lo que quería ir al pueblo.

Una construcción lúgubre, destartalada y cercada le dio la bienvenida.

—La Casa de los Gritos… —musitó, encandilado.

Posiblemente, nadie comprendería esa fascinación suya, por eso no quiso que lo acompañaran. Quiso evitar preguntas que, sin importar el tiempo, jamás podía contestar sin sentir que iba a llorar. Así, se acerco a la valla, se apoyó en ella con cuidado y admiró la casona.

Harry le contó muchas cosas de ese lugar. Por ejemplo, que había una forma de entrar que pocos conocían, pero no quiso decírsela. También que en realidad, el sitio no tenía más de tenebroso que él mismo (eso lo hizo reír mucho, el pelo se le puso anaranjado). Y por último, pero no menos importante, le confió una historia estupenda que pidió que no le repitiera a nadie, cosa que cumplía al pie de la letra, con la lealtad inocente de los niños a los que se les enseña desde pequeños que las promesas son muy valiosas.

_Había una vez, hace muchos años, un niño muy triste porque un monstruo le había hecho daño…_

Sí, así empezaba. Teddy arrugó la frente, en actitud concentrada. Estaba seguro de recordar el resto.

… _Le había mordido, y con eso, el niño también tuvo algo de monstruo, pero solo unas noches al mes, aunque mucha gente no lo vio así, y le temía…_

Esa parte nunca le había gustado. Sobre todo porque a él también lo veían mal a veces, como cuando cambiaba el color de su pelo sin darse cuenta, o cuando decía su nombre completo (lo segundo lo halló raro siempre, pero Harry aseguraba que no debía darle importancia).

… _El niño quería ir a un colegio de magia, pero temía que no lo dejaran porque ahora tenía algo de monstruo, pero entonces un Gran Mago llegó a su casa y le dijo que no se preocupara, que él le ayudaría…_

Cuando recordaba eso de "Gran Mago", Teddy pensaba en algunos de sus cromos de las ranas de chocolate (por cierto, le quedaba una, la iba a sacar para comérsela mientras recordaba), donde aparecían hombres de aspecto serio, algunos con espesas barbas o con anteojos.

… _Y así, el niño pudo ir al colegio de magia. Hacía lo que el Gran Mago le decía y su parte de monstruo nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Más aún, hizo amigos, a los mejores del mundo, que nunca lo dejaron solo ni cuando supieron que tenía algo de monstruo…_

Teddy sonrió. Esa parte le encantaba. Él todavía no tenía amigos como esos, quizá porque caminar a su lado era un peligro por todas las veces que daba tumbos y era peor cuando llegaba a caerse. Pero esperaba que pronto algunas de las personas que le agradaban se dieran cuenta que eso no importaba,

… _Pero cuando el niño se convirtió en un hombre y salió del colegio de magia, los magos y brujas peleaban unos contra otros por culpa de un Mago Malo. Pasaban muchas cosas feas. Así que peleó por lo que era bueno y correcto. Sus amigos también, claro. Solo que el hombre no se dio cuenta, como muchos, que uno de sus amigos ya no era tal, sino que se asustó tanto que se fue con los malos y por culpa de eso, el hombre con algo de monstruo se quedó, de repente, completamente solo…_

Eso tampoco le gustaba, pero la historia iba así, Teddy no podía remediarlo. A él le habían enseñado que los amigos eran como familia, que debían cuidarse y defenderse siempre, no entendía cómo había gente que, solo porque tenían miedo, hacían cosas equivocadas. A veces él se asustaba, como cuando no podía repeler una blugder y ésta casi golpeaba a uno de sus compañeros, pero al acabar el partido nunca se lo tomaban a mal, lo seguían tratando bien. Pero lo que ese amigo asustado hizo fue peor, ¿no? Hizo que se quedara solo el otro, el que tenía algo de monstruo…

… _Y el tiempo pasó. El Mago Malo se fue por un tiempo, pero al hombre con algo de monstruo apenas le importó. Lo único que quería era conseguir un trabajo, pero nadie le daba uno. Todavía le tenían miedo…_

De verdad, ¿cómo podía ser la gente así? Si por él fuera, el hombre con algo de monstruo siempre tendría trabajo. Solo faltaría unos días al mes, ¿no? Teddy estaba seguro que eso no era problema.

… _Hasta que un día, el Gran Mago que lo ayudó de niño le dijo que tenía un trabajo para él. Ahora sería maestro en el colegio de magia. Y el hombre se alegró, porque por un curso, pudo sentir que era como cualquiera, y le gustó mucho enseñar. Casi todos en el colegio de magia dijeron que era un buen profesor…_

Cada vez que lo recordaba, Teddy se alegraba por el hombre de la historia. Mordisqueó el último trozo de su rana de chocolate y se fijó de reojo en el cromo que le salió. Sonrió, porque le quedaba a la historia perfectamente, ¿quién lo diría?

… _Solo que por ciertas cosas, el hombre tuvo que dejar el trabajo. Y volvió a la vida de antes, aunque un poco más contento. En el camino, había recuperado a uno de sus viejos amigos y ya no se sentía solo…_

Por lo visto, cuando no tienes familia, los amigos son lo más genial del mundo. Teddy podía contar con la abuela, pero también quería amigos. Y estaba decidido a conseguirse unos cuantos.

… _Pero entonces, el Mago Malo decidió regresar y el hombre no tardó en decir que volvería a pelear si era necesario. Se formó un Grupo de los Buenos y él entró, por supuesto. Allí conoció a una Rosa que le cayó muy bien, aunque fuera un poco torpe…_

Para ese momento de la historia, Teddy comenzaba a recordar demasiadas cosas. Fijó los ojos en la Casa de los Gritos con una sonrisa pequeña y tierna, de esas que demuestran el poco lado infantil que les queda a los niños de trece años, y siguió llamando a las palabras desde lo profundo de su memoria.

… _La Rosa era espectacular, entrenada para pelear, muy alegre y optimista. Eso al hombre le gustó, aunque guardaba las distancias. Se hacía viejo, era muy pobre y creía que por tener algo de monstruo, también era peligroso. Y por aquel entonces el amigo que había recuperado se marchó de nuevo, ahora sí para siempre…_

¿Por qué a las personas buenas les pasaban cosas malas? Ni siquiera Harry pudo contestarle eso, y peor aún, se puso triste cuando quiso saberlo. Teddy prometió en ese momento no volver a indagar por cosas tan complicadas (aunque no siempre lo podía cumplir, era muy curioso).

… _Y todo empezó a ir peor. De nuevo pasaron cosas muy, muy feas. El hombre fue enviado por el Gran Mago a vivir con los que eran como él y no se sentía a gusto. Porque todos allí pensaban que su parte de monstruo era la mejor, la usaban y le hacían daño a las personas. Mientras, la Rosa estaba tan preocupada por él que se la pasaba triste y de hecho, en ese tiempo fue algo así como Gris…_

Tan feo que era el color gris… Una vez la abuela Andrómeda lo vistió de ese color para ir a una especie de ceremonia y no le gustó. Se puso el pelo verde limón solo para fastidiar. Algunos lo miraron raro pero la mayoría, directamente, le sonrieron, lo que no estuvo tan mal.

… _Entonces el Gran Mago murió. Todos estaban tristes y preocupados. Solo que la Rosa, ahora Gris, vio una oportunidad y no la dejó escapar, diciéndole al hombre que ella lo quería, así, tal cual, y el hombre ya no supo qué hacer. Así que le dijo a la Rosa ahora Gris que la quería de vuelta…_

Sinceramente, eso a Teddy le daba risa. Porque podía imaginar la escena perfectamente. Todo porque se sabía más de una versión de ese momento en particular, aunque no pensaba mucho en ello porque se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Como en ese instante.

… _De esa manera, la Rosa dejó de ser Gris. Y el hombre con algo de monstruo dejó de estar solo. Se querían mucho, así que se casaron, aunque los magos y brujas siguieran peleando entre sí más que antes. Y al poco tiempo, supieron que iban a tener un bebé, solo que el hombre con algo de monstruo se asustó, ¿y si era como él? Tener algo de monstruo dolía, y hacía que nadie te quisiera. Eso lo preocupaba un montón…_

Por alguna razón, Teddy entendió eso desde la primera vez que oyó la historia. Para entonces, ya había captado malas caras cuando veían que su pelo era de colores muy fuertes o cuando oían a la abuela Andrómeda decir su nombre. No lo comprendía, pero se acordaba de las palabras de su padrino y no les hacía caso. Él era un buen niño (eso decía la abuela y ella nunca decía mentiras), no tenía nada de malo.

… _Lo bueno es que el hombre con algo de monstruo recibió un buen regaño y se dio cuenta de que un bebé era algo maravilloso, que él debía estar allí para cuidar de él, porque después de todo, ya lo quería. Así que regresó con su Rosa, quien lo recibió muy, muy contenta…_

Teddy pensó que lo de tener bebés debía ser cierto, porque cuando iban a nacer sus hijos, Harry llegó a casa a contárselo como si le hubieran regalado la mejor escoba del mundo o algo mucho mejor.

… _Y nació el bebé. Y fue muy querido por todo el mundo. Por él, más que por nadie más, el hombre con algo de monstruo y la Rose estaban decididos a que las peleas causadas por el Mago Malo terminaran. Y cuando se dio la última Gran Batalla, ellos estuvieron allí. Hicieron grandes cosas. Pero no sobrevivieron…_

El chiquillo parpadeó repetidas veces. Ya veía borrosa la Casa de los Gritos. En un rato más no podría distinguirla. Metió la mano al bolsillo donde se guardó el cromo de la rana de chocolate y lo aferró, queriendo mantener una sonrisa diminuta, pero sabía que no podría.

… _Pero el hombre con algo de monstruo dejó un mensaje. En ese momento su bebé no lo entendería si se lo decían, pero aquel que lo escuchó se lo aprendió bien, porque tarde o temprano, el bebé crecería y preguntaría por papá y mamá, le iban a tener que contar lo que ellos habían hecho y entonces, sería el momento de saber el mensaje de papá. Y quien oyó el mensaje esperaba que eso bastara para que lo amara, aunque no estuviera con él._

Definitivamente, ya no veía la Casa de los Gritos. Teddy se apoyó en uno de los postes de la cerca, que todavía eran más altos que él, y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Pero por primera vez (que él se acordara), la sonrisa no se había ido. Había podido mantenerla en la cara, porque pensó que era divertido que su cromo, ahora en la mano derecha, fuera precisamente ese, con la imagen de un hombre de túnica remendada, no muy viejo pero un poco demacrado, que sonreía sutilmente mientras intentaba ordenarse un poco el cabello castaño, salpicado con unas cuantas canas.

_Remus John Lupin: Nacido el 10 de marzo de 1960, se convirtió en licántropo al ser mordido por el sanguinario Fenrir Greyback en abril de 1968. Asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de septiembre de 1971 a junio de 1977 con el apoyo del entonces director Albus Dumbledore. Fue uno de los más valiosos miembros de la organización conocida como "Orden del Fénix", creada para combatir a Aquel–Que–No–Debe–Ser–Nombrado. Se le contrató como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts durante el curso 1993–1994. Se le conoce principalmente por ser uno de los pocos ejemplos existentes de que un hombre lobo puede integrarse sin problemas a la sociedad mágica, por lo que se alude a su biografía en la mayoría de las más recientes propuestas de leyes a favor de los derechos de los licántropos. Casado con Nymphadora Tonks en julio de 1997, tuvo un hijo, Ted Remus, en abril de 1998. Abatido por el mortífago Antonin Dolohov, murió en la Batalla de Hogwarts el 3 de mayo de 1998._

Casualmente nunca le había salido ese cromo, por más ranas de chocolate que comiera (eso hacía enojar a la abuela, aunque a Harry le divertía). Por primera vez, al recordar esa historia lloraba, pero también reía.

Contemplando la Casa de los Gritos, Teddy Remus Lupin pudo acordarse de su padre y de su madre con una alegría que lo llenaba mucho más que el dolor de no tenerlos.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean a este One que, confieso, me hizo llorar conforme iba escribiendo la "historia" que iba recordando Teddy. ¡Yo sola me hice llorar, por Merlín! (Bell se seca los ojos con un pañuelo)._

_Confieso descaradamente que la Tercera Generación del canon no suelo manejarla. Estoy tan enfrascada con mi serie de fics de _HP_ (que empecé antes de leer los dos últimos libros) que obviamente tengo mi propia Tercera Generación y, dicho sea de paso, es muy complicada. Pero hacía un tiempo que quería escribir sobre la Tercera Generación del canon, por lo que esto salió. Teddy siempre me ha dado pena porque se quedó huérfano cuando no tenía ni un mes de edad, así por eso me lo pedí en el reto, de lo cual me alegro._

_En mi cabeza, Teddy se parece más a su madre que a su padre, por aquello de la metamorfomagia, aunque en este One lo he hecho tan amable y bueno en Defensa como Remus, espero que se note. Y lo mandé a Hufflepuff. Y lo hice tremendamente torpe. Válgame, mi versión de Teddy es adorable (o eso quiere creer Bell)._

_Ahora que lo pienso, para Teddy fue más de una primera vez en este One, espero que en el reto no me linchen por ello. Y el cromo de Remus en las ranas de chocolate quedó bien, ¿no? Digo yo que alguien como Remus merece un cromo, más si Harry mete sus influencias en ese asunto (cuando le hagan a él su cromo, por ejemplo)._

_Cuídense mucho, deséenme suerte en el reto y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
